The smaller a hearing aid becomes, the more difficult it can be to put in the ear, take out of the ear, and to operate. Even simple switching of the device becomes more difficult as the device becomes smaller. The controls on a behind-the-ear hearing aid (BTE hearing aid) can be difficult to access and to operate.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a system for improved controls for hearing aids. There is a need in the art for improved controls for behind-the-ear hearing aids.